Las consecuencias de la viruela de dragón
by Walpurgis.Boleyn
Summary: Versión beteada de mi historia publicada bajo mi vieja cuenta. Un casamiento secreto que dura una semana,¿puede funcionar tan mal y traer tantos problemas?Y a todo eso, agrégale Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

Las consecuencias de la viruela de Dragón

Por Eglantier/ o sea

Avisos preliminales: Nada me corresponde, todo es de jotaká.

Hola gente: He decidido re- pubicar este fic; sin cambiarle la trama pero corrigiendo obvios errores gramaticales y ortográficos que cuando escribí este fic no había percatado.

Los invito a leerlo y les comunico que próximamente escribiré la secuela de este fic.

¡Besos y buen año!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1.

Hermione Granger se despertó, molesta por el ruido de la bulliciosa ciudad que se erguía a su alrededor. Abrió su ventana ya que amaba mirar los edificios londinenses cuando el sol comenzaba a salir.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y sonrió feliz de haber tomado la mejor decisión de su vida al divorciarse de Draco Malfoy; claro, que no había sido un divorcio en toda regla, dado que sólo había estados casados por una semana.

Tiempo suficiente para entender que sus esperanzas de un cambio interior en quien hubo sido su marido, no llegaría y que lo único que la unía a él era una ilusión infantil.

La figura de una lechuza en pleno día que surcaba los cielos londinenses la sorprendió. No era algo común, los magos solían enviarlas a la noche, sobre todo si debían cruzar por zonas muggles.

El plumífero se fue definiendo más y más a medida que se acercaba a su ventana. Hermione comprobó que era una elegante lechuza de plumaje completamente negro con una carta atada a su pata derecha. Le quitó la carta y le dio un poco de agua. El animal bebió agradecido antes de volver a volar.

Extrañada vio que la carta tenía el sombrío sello de los Malfoy, ¿qué querría ahora que estaban divorciados?

Lo último que le había dicho el muchacho es que iría de viaje por la semana para arreglar unos problemas que había dejado su padre en una estancia ganadera en Gales.

La abrió con curiosidad y su rostro se fue desfigurando a medida que leía y las palabras llegaban a su cerebro:

¨ Señora Hermione Jane Granger de Malfoy Black,

Es mi penoso deber pedirle que venga a la casa Malfoy cuanto antes, su marido se encuentra en un grave estado de salud y dado que la Señora Narcisa Malfoy no se encuentra en el país, usted es la única familiar que puede autorizar diversos estudios necesarios según los medimagos.

Por favor, venga enseguida… Rupert Berry, secretario privado del Sr. Malfoy.

Hermione arrugó el pergamino en su mano; su alegría inicial al despertarse, se había esfumado. Se vistió con su varita, optando por ropa mágica y zapatos elegantes con taco.

Tomó su cartera a juego y apareció en el hall de la magnífica casa Malfoy; hace una semana, su casa.

00

El jardín de la residencia Malfoy en Inglaterra era clasicista, ordenado, racionalizado. Con el paisajismo se obligaba a la circulación, creando una organización que relaciona todas las esculturas y fuentes y ensalzaba a los antiguos miembros destacados de la familia. Las esculturas se señalan unas a otras; destacándose la de su padre.

Pero no por mucho tiempo, la suya sería mucho mejor; más grande y bonita.

Draco Malfoy miró trabajosamente los fantásticos jardines que se extendían afuera de sus ventanas. Se sentía mal, adolorido…pero ciertamente, no se encontraba moribundo ni mucho menos.

Escuchó los pasos apurados de unos tacones. Hermione había llegado, seguramente conmovida por su alma gryffindor. Se metió en la cama y haciendo uso de sus excelentes usos de actuación, aulló fingiendo un dolor agudo y punzante. Se echó un hechizo de calor y rápidamente su frente comenzó a sudar.

-Oh por dios.- dijo la conmovida voz de su ex esposa. Draco Malfoy contuvo una sonrisa de triunfo y fingiendo no percatarse de su presencia, aulló nuevamente.

-Rupert…-murmuró en un tono dolido. Hermione se acercó para oírlo mejor- llámala…llama a mi Mione.

-Shhh…-dijo calmándolo. Tomó su blanca mano, que hervía a su tacto, y la llevó a sus labios, dándole un tierno beso. Draco volvió a pedir por ella. Hermione lo soltó y salió a pedir unos paños fríos…quizá así le bajase la temperatura.

Cuando Hermione se fue de la habitación, Draco finalizó el hechizo pero algo no funcionaba bien se percató. El calor no disminuía… y la cabeza le dolía, realmente le provocaba un dolor espantoso.

-Hermione.- gritó desesperado, aliviándose al comprobar que la chica acababa de regresar a su lado- Llama al Dr. Ian.- pidió antes de vomitar bilis sobre la cara alfombra persa que cubría el suelo del dormitorio.

-¿Tuvo alguna infección últimamente?-preguntó Ian Lahant a Hermione. La chica alzó los hombros sin saber.

-No se… ¿No podemos despertarlo?

-No es aconsejable…Reduje sus funciones vitales para que consuma menos energía y de esta forma no vomite todo el líquido.

-No se lo puede dejar para siempre en coma.

-Pero despertarlo sería peor.-contradijo.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo una voz masculina que acababa de llegar a la habitación- Necesitamos que se despierte para que muestre otros síntomas, si no, no podremos diagnosticarlo.- Hermione sonrió tímidamente aliviada de ver a Sirius Black con el expediente en mano.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Señora Malfoy.

Sirius Black levantó sorprendido su mirada de los papeles.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el animago.

- La Sra. Malfoy me llamó por que Drac…-pero Hermione no lo dejó terminar.

- Hay un par de cosas que no sabes…-comenzó Hermione sintiendo los gritos de Harry y Ron por haberse casado, para colmo con Malfoy, y no decirles.

- ¿Sra. Malfoy?- preguntó volviendo a mirar el expediente.

- Estamos divorciados- aclaró- .Estuvimos casados una semana.

- Y tan linda pareja que hacían.- indicó Ian en tono de lástima, guardando su maletín con pociones de 1eros auxilios.

- Me ocuparé del caso-dijo a Ian, quien asintió despidiéndose de Hermione con un beso en la mejilla-. Prometo no decir nada.- prometió a Hermione una vez que Ian se hubo ido por la chimenea.

- Gracias.- expuso muy agradecida.

- ¿Alguna idea de algo que haya podido provocar esta fiebre?- cuestionó el medimago.

- Hace una semana estaba bien.- respondió sentándose en uno de los sillones de su antigua habitación.

- No creo que lo estuviese…- adivinó mirando un papelito que arrojaba su varita, luego de que le sacase una gota de sangre a Draco- Tenía sus defensas muy bajas; si no , no se hubiese contagiado.

- ¿Alguna idea de que tiene?

- No es muy común una cefalea secundaria… Tiene hipertensión arterial.

- Es imposible…-dijo mirando el resultado.- Tiene 22 años.

- No esta relacionada necesariamente con la edad… Además los hombres somos propensos a tener más hipertensión que las mujeres.

- Hasta que las mujeres llegamos a la menopausia… Ahí es lo mismo.- murmuró recordando el libro- ¿Deberá hacerse un transplante?

- Los muggles pensáis que todo se soluciona cortando y pegando partes malas y poniendo buenas…

- Y los magos en vez de matar las enfermedades, disminuís los síntomas.- respondió en idéntico tono de ¨ superada ¨.

- ¿Tumor?- soltó comenzando a lanzar opciones para ir descartando. Hermione miró a Draco y negó.

- No tuvo grandes dolores… En dos semanas no se forma.

- ¿Consumía algo que pudiese dañar sus riñones?

- No que yo sepa.- se defendió.

- ¿Estuviste casada con él y no lo sabes?

- Tú saliste con una chica durante 2 meses sin saber que era lesbiana- devolvió en tono cantarín. Sirius la miró enfadado.

- No tientes tu suerte.- amenazó entrecerrando los ojos divertido; no conocía el lado irónico de la ex señora Malfoy -¿Intoxicación?

- Vomitó bilis…

Sirius asintió. Movió un poco a Draco y se quitó los zapatos acostándose en la cama. Le hizo un gesto a Hermione quien hizo lo mismo; quedando Draco en el medio de ellos.

- ¿Virus?

- Es la forma elegante de decir ¨ No tengo idea ¨ ¿Cierto?

- Es que…

- Entiendo.- asintió mirando nuevamente a Draco, quien parecía retorcerse en sueños- ¿Comida no pasteurizada?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Si estuvo viajando solo no debe haberse molestado en cocinar previamente la comida.

-¿No tienes idea a dónde fue?

-Al campo de Gales.-respondió.

-¿Cuándo lo volviste a ver después del viaje?

- Hace media hora.-respondió, molesta por las insinuaciones de ¨ abandono de persona ¨ que mencionaba permanentemente Sirius Black.

- Iremos a Gales.- indicó levantándose.

- ¿No tendríamos que curarlo?

- Debemos ver que hizo Draco allí… puede haberse infectado por el abono degradado.

- Es poco probable…Lo único que debe haber hecho en el campo debe haber sido practicar un poco de salto y acosar a las que cuidan la casa.- indicó mientras cambiaba su elegante túnica por unos vaqueros cómodos y una camiseta de jean con botas negras.

Al salir, Sirius estaba de espalda, mirando una foto de la joven pareja Malfoy. Al parecer ya se había cambiado, pero no con ropa de su varita.

- Recuerdo haberle regalado un pullover parecido a Draco.

- No tiene mucha ropa sport.

- No.-sonrió.- De hecho dijo que no entendía para que los muggles usaban ropa diferente para trabajar si eso no cambiaría quienes eran-comentó intentando contener las lágrimas.- Me acuerdo que me enojé por que el comentario… Me besó y me pidió disculpas, aunque no creo que de verdad lo sintiese. - murmuró tomando unos polvos de floo y tirándolos a la chimenea, deseosa de encontrar la cura de Draco y poder encausar su vida.

00

_El País de Gales (en inglés: Wales; en galés: Cymru) es uno de los países que conforman el Reino Unido. Se ubica al oeste de la isla de Gran Bretaña y el nombre de Gales procede del anglosajón Wallas, que quiere decir "romanizado". El nombre nativo, Cymru, fue adaptado bajo la forma "Cambria" en lenguaje inglés poético._

Aparecieron en el pórtico de una ¨ modesta ¨ casa de campo de los Malfoy. Sirius miró la fuente que había a un costado de la entrada. La imagen era compuesta por serpientes que se enredaban entre sí para que finalmente saliese un chorro de agua por sus bocas.

- Muy slytherin.-murmuró Hermione con desaprobación.

- ¿Pretendías una estatua de un león?

- Son mejores mascotas que las serpientes.- dijo mientras tocaba el timbre…Sin embargo nadie contestó- ¿No hay nadie?

- Me parece que no hay cerradura.-dijo intrigado- Que astuto.-reconoció comprendiendo el sistema- Tienes que darle sangre a la puerta para pasar.

- ¿Por qué yo?-preguntó sin convencerse de la idea.

- Por que eres la Sra. Malfoy.- como si fuese obvio.

- Estoy divorciada.

- Ja.- rió de modo irónico -¿En serio creíste que existía el divorcio en el mundo de los magos? Eso es una invención de los muggles. Hacemos juramentos inquebrantables al casarnos…No se pueden disolver.

- ¿QUÉ?-gritó alteradísima Hermione Granger, aparentemente de Malfoy, al escuchar al padrino de su mejor amigo, quien sonreía como si fuese obvio.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Las otras caras de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione Granger miraba al padrino de su mejor amigo como si desease cortarle la cabeza. Sus ojos entrecerrados, mejillas coloradas y respiración entrecortada eran claros síntomas de la furia que llevaba dentro.

-Es imposible…firmé los papeles…Es decir, eran acta de divorcio.

- No existe en al comunidad mágica… ¿Dónde se casaron?-preguntó sentándose en un sillón de mimbre en la galería exterior de la residencia.

- En Mónaco- respondió-. Coincidimos en el mismo hotel y me enamoré como una idiota.-completó con un fuerte dejo de amargura.

- No sabía que habías viajado.

- Fui a una conferencia de venenos que dictaba Severus; me había mandado la invitación seguro de que no iría.

-¿Te sigues viendo con Snappy?-preguntó disimulando el disgusto.

- De vez en cuando… No coincidimos mucho.-respondió perdida en sus pensamientos; los cuales eran matar a Draco Malfoy y a ella misma de paso- Oh por dios, lo mataré…El fue el padrino de la boda.-dijo cayendo en su dura realidad.

-¿Oloroso?-preguntó sorprendido- ¿Le pediste a Snape que fuese el padrino de tu boda?

- Es mi amigo y estaba en la ciudad- respondió-. No todos mantenemos nuestros enemigos de la infancia, Sirius.

- Y no todos nos casamos y nos divorciamos con un ex mortífago; del cual ni siquiera lograste desligarte.-respondió molesto. Hermione corrió su cara enfadada, sin querer verlo.

- Si no hubiese sido mortífago tampoco te caería bien.- criticó dejando caer sus hombros. Se levantó y miró la puerta. Sacó su varita y se cortó un poco el dedo, dejando caer una gota roja- Hermione Malfoy.-dijo a la puerta que se abrió al instante.

Un enorme vestíbulo la recibió; pintado de color crema con una guarda en verde slytherin. El piso de mármol tenía un escudo en el centro del salón, la M conformada por serpientes. Hermione miró a todos lados.

Las paredes adornadas con retratos de la familia, la mayoría rubios de ojos grises, daban una sensación de calidez al lugar.

- Parece que retrataron bien a Narcisa.-dijo Sirius quien observaba el retrato de su prima abrazada a Lucius Malfoy y sosteniendo a un pequeñísimo bebé rubio de mirada pícara.

- Hay un retrato parecido en la casa de York.- murmuró mirando el retrato.

Sin embargo el más le llamó la atención era uno de un crecido Draco Malfoy junto a una chica castaña, elegantemente vestida, con la que bailaba un vals en un enorme salón. Miró con atención el retrato… La chica era increíblemente parecida a ella.

¨ Hermione y Draco Malfoy ¨.

- Creo que será mejor hablar con alguno de los encargados del lugar para recrear los pasos de Draco.-murmuró Hermione que se sentía mareada ante el retrato, donde lucía feliz junto a su ¨ ex marido ¨.

- ¿En la cocina?

- No se dónde queda…Nunca estuve aquí.- respondió.

La cocina del lugar era de piedra gris y fría; sin embargo el cálido sol que entraba mediante el enorme ventanal le daba una apariencia familiar.

Dos elfos limpiaban con esmero el piso oscuro mientras un tercero limpiaba los vidrios de la ventana.

-Buenos Días.-dijo Hermione con seguridad entrando allí. Los elfos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y la miraron fijamente. Los tres pares de ojos bajaron de su cara a su mano derecha, donde descansaba el anillo matrimonial… Un sencillo anillo de oro con una esmeralda en forma de estrella.

- Sra. Malfoy.-dijeron haciendo una reverencia educada.

- Y tu decías que estabas divorciada.- sonrió Sirius Black con fanfarronería.

00

Hermione y Sirius salieron exhaustos de la cocina…Los elfos habían convocado a los demás sirvientes del lugar; y estos habían rendidos sus respetos a una coloradísima y cansada Hermione Granger.

Pero Sirius, que no consideraba necesarios los niveles excesivos de educación para con sus sirvientes, cortó la presentación y dijo de un saque…

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos. Necesitamos su ayuda urgente, Draco está enfermo y suponemos que pudo contagiarse algo aquí…Necesitamos reconstruir sus pasos de la semana pasada.

Un peón de campo, vestido con unos jeans y una camisa se acercó a él, obviamente preocupado por la salud de patrón y comenzando a cumplir el pedido, los llevó a las caballerizas.

El Sr. Malfoy siempre viene aquí cuando llega.- dijo en un respetuoso tono a Hermione, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el campo de pastoreo de las vacas- ¿Monta a caballo?-investigó.

- No mucho, gracias.-respondió Sirius. Hermione miró al hombre y respondió.

- ¿Tiene montura de dama?

- Si…creo que hay una que usaba la Sra. Narcisa.- Sirius alzó una ceja divertido.

Nunca hubiese imaginado a su prima encima de un caballo, considerando las grandes oportunidades de romperse una uña- Aquí está, ¿Ensillo uno?

- A la tarde seguramente daré una vuelta-sonrió con educació.

- ¿Qué funguicida utilizan?-preguntó Sirius quien examinaba los aerosoles encima de una vitrina.

- El rojo y el negro. Luego colocamos un hechizo de permeabilidad y dejamos descansar el terreno unas horas.

- ¿Las vacas las venden o las utilizan para alimentarse?-curioseó mirando el terreno de pastoreo con atención.

- Depende… La semana pasada vendimos 40 mil cabezas y no comimos ninguna. Quizá lo hacemos en tiempos de cría, no cuando es de vender.

- ¿Pasteurizan la leche?

- Si, con mágnum calorum-respondió el hombre-. Y luego le echamos poción desinfectante- Sirius bajó los hombros alicaídos. Esas eran sus opciones más fuertes-. Al Señor Malfoy le encanta pasar tiempo con las crías.

- ¿Dónde están?-preguntó Hermione con curiosidad. El peón la condujo por un pasillo más amplio hasta que llegaron a una sala de madera donde unos pequeños potrillitos estaban encerrados en sus cubículos.

- Son preciosos.-dijo mirándolos con cariño. Se acercó a una yegua alta de color azabache que la miraba junto con su cría.

- Esa es la favorita del Sr. Malfoy-dijo el hombre-. Corría en el hipódromo de Dublín.

- ¿Y por que la hizo tener cría? ¿No es menos rentable?

- Tiene 10 años…ya no corre más y sus crías valen mucho por la sangre que llevan.-respondió.

Sirius miró al hombre con curiosidad y se sentó en una banqueta, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras, ocasionalmente estornudaba.

- Draco me había comentado que había cabras.

- Si, pero eso está del otro lado del las colinas.

- ¿Hasta dónde llega el campo?-preguntó confundida.

- 79.000 hectáreas- respondió como si fuese obvio- y luego dijo-. Igualmente el campo grande está en Irlanda, este fue uno de los primeros que tuvieron los Malfoy…Mi padre me contó que el abuelo Malfoy, Ábraxas lo había comprado como inversión hacía años para la cría de dragones. Pero luego los del ministerio se enteraron y…

- Tuvo que redirigir la productividad-completó Hermione-. ¿Cómo se regresa a las cocinas? Me olvidé de desayunar.-sonrió.

- Por aquí.-dijo saliendo del lugar. Sin embargo, Sirius permaneció en silencio y olvidado, quedándose en el establo mientras miraba con atención la yegua y su potrillo.

Hermione desayunó unos exquisitos huevos cocidos con un poco de jugo de tomate fresco. Nunca había probado la combinación y le parecía encantadora.

Miró por la ventana que Sirius caminaba en dirección a la casa, aparentemente molesto por algo.

- ¿Desayunaste?-preguntó al medimago. Sirius reparó en la presencia de Hermione y negó.

- No, recibí el expediente de Malfoy cuando iba a la cafetería.

- Debes probar el jugo de tomate, es riquísimo.-aconsejó mientras el ex prisionero de Azkaban se sentaba y desayunaba lo puesto por los elfos.

- ¿No te molesta el olor?

- ¿Qué olor?-preguntó curiosa.

- El del fertilizante-dijo como si fuese asqueroso.

- No suelen ser muy agradables los olores del campo para los de la ciudad.

- Es como si fuese algo fermentado.

- En general es…-pero Sirius no la dejó terminar.

- Desechos de vaca, pero no era eso lo que utilizaban donde siembran maíz.

- ¿Siembran maíz?-preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿Draco nunca te mencionó este lugar?

- Un poco…Quería que viniese con él, pero luego nos separamos y en fin…

- ¿El ama está separada del Señor Draco?-dijo uno de los elfos, con voz infantil-Debe perdonarlo…El Sr. Draco es muy bueno.- Hermione alzó una ceja irónica, preguntándose cuanto les habría pegado para que dijesen eso- El nos dijo que al ama no le gustaba la esclavitud…Nos liberó a todos y ahora cobramos un sueldo…- Hermione sonrió complacida ante la noticia; mientras Sirius Black, reconocía internamente que su sobrino era un buen estratega.

Al mediodía, Hermione decidió regresar a York, segura que Draco la necesitaría al despertar.

Sirius había decidido despertarlo y dejar a Hermione para que supervisase los cambios mientras él iba a regresar al campo galés para investigar unas sospechas suyas que no había querido compartir con la chica.

Ambos aparecieron juntos en la recámara del rubio, quien dormía un sueño intranquilo mientras unas gordas gotas de sudor descendían por su frente.

- Shhh ya pasó.-decía Hermione con voz tranquila mientras le colocaba unas comprensas frías en la nuca y otra en la frente.

- Controla sus síntomas y anótalos.-dijo apareciendo una enorme pizarra- Regresaré dentro de media hora.- se despidió Sirius Black antes de desaparecer.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Lo que encierran las caballerizas.

Hermione se despertó de su pequeña siesta al lado de Draco Malfoy. No pudo evitar sonreí al verlo dormido…Parecía más calmado y menos caliente por la fiebre.

Miró sonriente como su pecho blanco leche subía y bajaba a un ritmo tranquilo…

Se dejó caer en sus pensamientos, conducida por su mente que la llevó a un recuerdo reciente.

_Costa Azul, Mónaco… dos semanas antes_

_Côte d'Azur es la denominación que recibe una parte privilegiada del litoral mediterráneo, en el sureste francés también conocido como Rivera francesa, uno de los centros mundiales del turismo y residencia de numerosos personajes célebres, que alberga localidades de referencia como Montecarlo, en el Principado de Mónaco, y Cannes._

Hermione Granger abrió su ventana en el hotel enfrente al Casino de Montecarlos y sonrió encantada al sentir la débil brisa marina en su cara.

Estaba decidida a prolongar un poco más su visita a la maravillosa ciudad; la conferencia había terminado y esa noche sería la recepción en el hotel. Severus Snape, en una asombrosa muestra de gratitud por su asistencia, la había invitado como su acompañante.

Pero faltaban unas seis horas para la recepción…Unas seis preciosas horas que pensaba disfrutar caminando por la rivera y de ser posible, practicar moto de agua.

Se vistió con un elegante bikini a medida y un solero de playa a juego con unas delgadas sandalias con pedrería. Bajó al lobby del hotel, dejo su tarjeta y salió a caminar bajo un sol amarillo que doraba su piel.

Pasó por un par de cafés prolijamente arreglados y comenzó a descender, acercándose más y más al mar azul que la llamaba. Era precioso, tranquilo y sobretodo las pocas personas que habían allí no molestaban.

Caminó unos metros por la arena dejando que sus pies se masajeasen con el granulado dorado debajo de ella. Una construcción de piedra le llamó la atención. Tenía un cartel en madera que rezaba ¨ Motos de agua ¨

- Buenos días.-saludó Hermione.

- Buenos días, ¿Desea algo Srta.?

- ¿Alquilan motos de agua?

- Por día.-respondió.

- ¿Cuánto?

- 150.

- De acuerdo.-accedió.

Contenta subió a la moto y la encendió… Le encantaba, el agua que salpicaba estaba tibia y la moto se movía con facilidad debajo de su mando.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a caer y el viento aumentaba su velocidad, decidió que se hacía tarde para ir a la recepción… y que el turno de la peluquería le había costado bastante.

Horas después.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó una alteradísima Hermione Granger que casi volcaba su ginebra al suelo por la impresión. Estaba en la recepción, vistiendo un vestido de cocktail gris con ribetes azules y un tajo en la pierna que contradecía el aspecto cuidado del resto del vestido.

- Según parece hay cosas que no cambian, ¿No Hermione?- respondió molesto por la mirada de odio de la chica.

- Disculpa.- dijo, reconociendo que estaba un tanto alterada.

- No tienes por que… No todos los días te reencuentras en una fiesta de mortífagos.

- Buen término-reconoció-. Pero vine por la conferencia de Severus sobre venenos.

- ¿Estudias pociones?-preguntó sin entender.

- Medimagia- corrigió-. ¿Tu que seguiste?-preguntó con educación, no deseosa de escucharlo realmente.

- Economía.-respondió. Hermione sonrió de lado…Nunca hubiese pensado en Malfoy y una carrera diferente a mortífago-. Era un hobby mejor que matar personas, ¿No crees?

Seguro… disculpa, tengo una llamada.-dijo intentado irse. Se sentía asustada, mucho.

Malfoy estaba siendo agradable con ella y se sentía cómoda.

Salió al jardín principal del lugar y bebió su vaso de un trago. La respiración volvió lentamente a su cause hasta que sintió un abrigo encima de sus hombros. Sorprendida se dio vuelta y encontró Malfoy, quien acababa de quitarse su abrigo… Sintió como el frío húmedo de su piel se iba.

- Creo que no me gustaría que me culpasen por tu muerte.

- Gracias.- sonrió agradecida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy aburrido de la fiesta.

- Me refería a Mónaco.

- Estoy acompañando a mi madre por unos negocios… ¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás?

- Sólo el fin de semana.- respondió.

- ¿Harás algo mañana a la mañana?

- Alquilé una moto de agua.- respondió. Draco sonrió de lado.

- Soy un magnifico motociclista.-murmuró a su oído.

- ¿En serio?-preguntó divertida, sabiendo que el chico probablemente no supiese que era una moto de agua.

- El mejor-respondió divertid-. Te espero en la playa… a la mañana.

- Tengo la moto aparcada en el muelle del hotel.

- Te esperaré allí a las diez.

- Me despierto a las once.

- Te esperaré allí a las diez.-respondió mientras se iba.

A la mañana siguiente:

- Seguramente los muggleborn no sabéis usar relojes.-dijo en su conocida voz fanfarrona.

- Si, pero no en vacaciones. Además no recuerdo haber aceptado venir a las diez.

- Son diez y veinte…Te perdonaba una pequeña demora.

- No necesito que me perdones…Sólo vine a traerte tu abrigo.

- Como si lo necesitase con 28° a la sombra.

- No se…Haz lo que te plazca.

- Por supuesto.- dijo con seguridad mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por los hombros, levantándola (sin escuchar sus llamativas quejas) para ¨tirarla¨ con delicadeza en una lancha allí amarrada.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

- Cambie tu alquiler de la moto por uno de la lancha.-dijo mientras cortaba el amarre y saludaba con la mano al dueño del lugar de arrendamiento.

- Es mentira…esta lancha es tuya-notó tras mirar el nombre de la lancha, escrito en negro sobre la cubierta blanca-. ¿Draco L. Malfoy?

- Lucius es mi segundo nombre-respondió molesto-. No pude defenderme cuando me lo pusieron.- dijo incómodo.

- ¿No crees que vamos demasiado rápido?

- No… Iremos a Cannes.

- No iré a Cannes contigo.-dijo encaprichada.

- No tienes muchas opciones...- sonrió.

- ¿Es un secuestro?

- La injusta vida de Hermione Granger… secuestrada en Mónaco por el soltero más codiciado de Inglaterra- dijo divertido-. Pensé que te lo habías escrito.

- Pues no, y no me agrada la idea de que me seques… ¿Eso es un delfín?-preguntó mirando un animalejo que saltaba a lo lejos.

- Me sorprenden tus conocimientos de zoología, Granger… Si, es uno- murmuró, también sorprendido de ver al animal tan cerca-. ¿Has decidido resignarte a tu mala suerte?- preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- No puedo aparecerme… Dejé mi varita en el hotel.- dijo fingiendo enfado.

- O sea que estás completamente indefensa…

- Si estás pensando en matarme y tirar mi cuerpo, por lo menos ve a altamar… Si no, aparecería en pocas horas en la costa.

- No con la dirección de la marea-respondió. Hermione lo miró un tanto asustada y se calló-. ¿En serio crees que te mataría?

- Me secuestraste-respondió-.Y ya mentiste…

- ¿Cuándo?-preguntó confundido.

- Con eso de que eres el soltero más codiciado de Inglaterra…Harry ganó el año pasado.

- No pensaba que leyeses Corazón de Bruja, Granger…Me has defraudado, sin duda.- rió mientras seguía manejado bajo el fuerte sol francés.

- No, no la leo…Sólo acompañé a Harry a recibir el premio.- respondió como si fuese obvio.

Se produjo un cómodo silencio entre los dos…Draco manejaba y ella tomaba sol en remera.

- Te bronceas mejor sin remera- dijo como si fuese obvio-. Si no quedas completamente blanca y los brazos rojos.

- ¿Crees que me sacaría la blusa adelante tuyo?

- Yo lo haría-respondió sacándose la camisa para quedar en un pantalón veraniego de color caqui. Hermione corrió la vista para no verlo, deseando que el hurón no notase su sonrojo-. ¿Disfrutando de la vista?

- Mucho.- respondió.

¨ Mucho ¨… así respondió dos veces a la misma pregunto, dos veces hecha por Draco Malfoy cuando, dos veces la había pescado mirándolo descaradamente.

Hermione lo miró. Estaba despierto, parecía que dormir le había hecho bien. No tenía ojeras y su temperatura, aunque alta, era más baja que antes.

- Nunca tuviste lunares en el pecho.- dijo sorprendida, cuando su cerebro procesó la imagen que contemplaba hacía diez minutos.

- Creo que eso lo sabes mejor que nadie.- sonrió.

Hermione estaba perdida en sus cavilaciones y por eso no se dio cuenta que Draco le acariciaba el cabello con cuidado.

- Tienes viruela de dragón.- dedujo Hermione a la vez que Sirius Black, que acababa de salir de la chimenea lo gritaba. El animago se quedó duro viendo la escena que acababa de interrumpir.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sonrojó y se sintió incomodísimo.

Horas antes.

Sirius estaba completamente convencido que lo que tenía Draco Malfoy estaba relacionado con el fuerte olor a putrefacto que había en las caballerizas. Claro, que no tenía como justificarlo. Pero estaba seguro que el fertilizante utilizado en el campo, no era con abono de vaca.

Sino con uno considerado sustancia no comerciable de clase D…

Y precisamente con esa letra comenzaba su sospecha.

Grandes, mitológicos e ilegales: Dragones.

Recordaba el escándalo que había surgido hacía unos treinta años cuando era pequeño y el padre de Lucius Malfoy había sido interrogado por el ministerio y detenido un par de días por unos problemas con dichosos animalejos.

Según se había sabido luego, Abraxas Malfoy traficaba ilegalmente dragones, aparte de vender sus pieles en el mercado negro de Europa del Este y su sangre en tiendas especializadas de pociones.

Caminó con cuidado, no quería que lo viesen; seguramente tendría problemas y Hermione no podría sacarlo de ellos.

Su mente voló a su amiga castaña. No podía decir que no se había sorprendido de enterarse que estaba casada con Draco Malfoy, siempre pensó que se odiaban. Claro, que no hubiese corrido a su lado con tanta rapidez de odiarlo en serio.

Vio que el peón que antes los había atendido salía dejando la puerta abierta. Si se apuraba…

Corrió a paso rápido y se metió en las caballerizas, impregnadas del sospechoso olor…Los caballos estaban igual que hacía un rato cuando estuvo por allí.

Excepto esa sospechosa puertilla que conducía al subsuelo.

Se fijo que nadie lo viese y comenzó a descender. Rápidamente se encontró con un largo pasillo de piedra, tenuemente iluminado por antorchas de hierro forjadas con la forma de dragones. Llegó al final, donde el pasillo bifurcaba.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó el camino de la derecha y rápidamente comprendió que estaba en lo cierto.

Ese camino daba a una especie de balcón donde se podían observar diversos ejemplares, entre ellos un colacuerno húngaro, encerrados en jaulas con fuertes protecciones. Diversos magos corrían de un lado para otro con sus varitas intentando calmarlos. También vio los enormes recipientes tapados que los magos levitaban con sus varitas y se tapaban sus narices para no olor. Abono de dragón…El ministerio tendría un festín con ello.

Sin embargo, nuevamente la imagen de Hermione preocupada por Malfoy acudió a su cabeza. El no la lastimaría… ¡Le debía su vida!

Además de la ayuda posterior a su escapada del velo de la muerte y había colaborado en su defensa para el juicio del ministerio.

Se dio media vuelta y decidió que había visto bastantes dragones y olido demasiado fertilizante para el resto de su vida.

Ahora solo quedaba comprobar que Draco Malfoy tuviese las marcas de la viruela…y de ser cierto, que Hermione se alejase, dado que era una enfermedad sumamente infecciosa.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Draco Malfoy completamente sorprendido.

- Los dragones ilegales que tienes debajo de las caballerizas de Gales son la causa. Utilizaste abono sin desinfectar previamente…

- ¿Gales?-murmuraron los dos. Hermione miró a su ex marido con furia y Draco se preparó para los gritos que no llegaron. Sorprendido la miró.

- Bastante con que me engañaste con respecto al divorcio. Creo que deberás explicar como te contagiaste; si no te darán la medicación.

-Hermione… cariño…

- No me digas cariño…

- Mi amor…- intentó en un intento desesperado. Hermione lo miró deseándole lo peor y se dio media vuelta.

- Sirius, muchísimas gracias por todo… Recuerda dejarle todos los gastos al secretario de Draco; y por favor notifícale a Amos Diggory sobre los dragones para ver como puede solucionar el tema.

-Hermione…- gimió Draco de modo lastimero.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Las consecuencias de la viruela, parte I

-Hermione.- gritó un desesperado Draco Malfoy por los pasillos del San Mungo.

Hermione Granger acababa de salir del laboratorio de pociones con el claro objetivo de almorzar…pero repentinamente, no tenía más apetito.

-Draco, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Te esperé anoche para que cenásemos.

-No recuerdo haber dicho que iría.

-Hermione…-la regañó-. ¿Por qué me odias?

-No lo hago…Sólo que no quiero verte más de aquí a que cumpla 99 años.- indicó conteniendo una oleada de enojo.

-Sabes que te esperaría. Pero creo que no llegaré.- dijo lo último con tono lastimero.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin entender. Draco presionó más un báculo, demostrando que le costaba caminar.

-La viruela de dragón degeneró las células de mis riñones además mis niveles de magia no son constantes…

-Eso puede ser por la hipertensión que tienes.- murmuró sorprendida, y sintiendo lástima por él- En cuanto a la degeneración de células, creo que debes pedir ayuda en oncología o ir a un clínico que te derive.

-No lo haré…Merezco lo que conseguí. Es sólo…-la miró con la mirada brillante de lágrimas-. Te extraño muchísimo…No pienso seguir ningún tratamiento sin ti.

Hermione se sentó en el sillón de su despacho en el ministerio; Draco hizo lo propio enfrente a ella.

-¿Quieres café?-preguntó el rubio.

-No, gracias…No tomo más.- respondió con la mirada gacha.

Draco Malfoy lo había vuelto a conseguir…Se sentía culpable nuevamente por algo que le era ajeno.

-Quiero que regreses a la casa.- pidió en tono bajo.

-Si recuerdas, habíamos firmado un divorcio.

-Por dios, fingí que lo hacíamos para que te tomases un tiempo libre sin culpas y que después, cuando las cosas estuviesen mejor, volviésemos.

-Creo que es la primera vez que eres franco conmigo.

-Si, pero no me gusta lo que estoy diciendo.- reconoció sin sonreír.

-Draco.- clavó sus ojos en los de él- Te quiero, eso no lo voy a negar, pero no para estar casada… Eres como eres y eso no lo voy a cambiar.- Bajó su mirada, aunque Draco la seguía mirando.

-Por ti si estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.- murmuró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y desaparecer.

0

_York es una ciudad del norte de Inglaterra en la confluencia de dos ríos: el Ouse y el Foss. En 2001 su población era de 181.094 habitantes. York da nombre al Condado de Yorkshire, donde se encuentra. York dependía antiguamente del Condado de Yorkshire, pero desde 1996 forma una ciudad autónoma._

-¿Necesita algo, Sr. Malfoy?-dijo un elfo con una respetuosa reverencia. Draco negó e hizo un gesto con la mano y el elfo desapareció al instante. Con trabajo subió la escalera principal y caminó hasta su habitación.

-No puedo creer que esa harpía fue capaz de dejarte con lo mal que estás.-expuso una chillona voz desde el fondo de su habitación. Draco ni se molestó en mirarla, solo respondió.

-Vete Pansy.

-Pero Drac….

-Pero nada, estás casada con mi mejor amigo y yo estoy casado con Hermione.

-Un error lo comete cualquiera.

-Vete.- ordenó de malhumor.

La rubia se fue, bastante malhumorada y con cara de venganza… Decidió no darle importancia. Tenía cosas más importantes, como resistir la tentación de rascarse las malditas manchas rojas que picaban de la peor manera.

000

-¿Vendrás al cumpleaños de Ron?-preguntó Sirius Black a Hermione Granger, mientras la chica revolvía una poción y cronometraba un reloj.

- Si, ¿Hoy en la Madriguera, no?

- Si-asintió-. Hace tiempo que no te ven.

- Gracias…por no decir nada con respecto a Draco.- agradeció.

- Ningún problema- sonrió-. ¿Estás bien?

- Si… No, no se… Hoy vino a la hora del almuerzo.

- ¿Malfoy?-preguntó curioso.

- Si- asintió-. No se que haré… ¿No podrían crear el divorcio?

- No creo…-sonrió apenado por ían haber disuelto el matrimonio pero no te lo recomiendo…Aún se utiliza el repudio.

- ¿Del hombre?- consideró atenta.

-No, de la mujer.- sonrió al ver como la chica bajaba los hombros desanimada.- ¿Estaba mejor?

- Por lo menos no tenía manchas en la cara- sonrió.- Igual tengo la foto.- sonrió divertida.

- Tu maldita perra.- gritó una mujer desaforada vestida con una túnica de color chillón. Sirius la miró con la misma cara de poco entendimiento que Hermione- ¿Cómo te atreves abandonarlo cuando esta moribundo?

-¿De quién hablas?-preguntó Hermione, quien no había reconocido a Pansy.

- De Draco, por dios… Eres tan zorra que ni siquiera…- Hermione la miró con cansancio y sacó su varita, con un sencillo movimiento su boca quedó cocida y la chica petrificada.

- Creo que debo salir un momento…-le dijo a Sirius- ¿Cuidas la poción?- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, internamente sintiéndose culpable de lo que le chica le había gritado.

- Ve.-sonrió Sirius, sabiendo que seguramente la castaña haría alguna maldad de la que se reiría más tarde.

0 0

¨ Blaise Zabbini repudió a su esposa, Pansy Parkinson Kent ¨

Decía el encabezamiento de una columna en participación social del periódico. Sirius Black bajó el periódico y miró a Hermione quien leía una parte del periódico del otro lado de la mesa.

-Te luciste.- sonrió.

-Lo se… Lo mejor es que Blaise me lo agradeció.

-No lo dudo, buscaba una excusa para sacársela de encima.- respondió el medimago.

-Hay que reconocer que Molly se esmeró con el pastel anoche.- dijo Hermione mientras cortaba otra rebanada de pastel.

Dado que la fiesta había terminado tan tarde y que todos estaban sumergidos en diferentes litros de alcohol, habían decidido quedarse a dormir en la Madriguera para evitar problemas.

Ambos medimagos se habían despertado temprano, acostumbrados al horario del hospital y se habían encontrado en la cocina, preocupados por su desayuno.

-¿Más café?-preguntó Hermione mientras se servía un poco más en la taza.

-Por favor.-dijo el medimago.- Menos mal que no tenemos guardia.

-Si, estoy muy dormida…- murmuró sirviéndole una taza de café. Sirius Black, quien también estaba dormido, movió la taza y el chorro hirviendo de café cayó en su mano.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritó con la mano roja y dolorida.

-Perdona…-dijo Hermione desapareciendo la jarra. Hizo un par de hechizos de venda y la mano quedó cuasi momificada.- Deben tener salvia en algún lado.- dijo buscando.

-No importa…ya no quema.-dijo Sirius, pero Hermione no lo escuchó, sintiéndose mal por haberlo quemado.

Desapareció un momento y regresó a los cinco minutos con un frasco de vidrio azul.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó confundido mientras la chica le quitaba el vendaje.

- Escencia de murlap con lágrimas de fénix.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-preguntó sospechoso.

- En mi departamento…suelo quemarme con frecuencia.-dijo mientras aplicaba unas gotitas. Al instante la mano quedó como antes y sin dolor.

- Gracias-dijo sorprendido. Hermione soltó su mano pero el dejó entre las de ellas.

- Díganme que hay café.- dijo la dormida voz de Harry Potter quien acababa de bajar a la cocina. Sirius y Hermione siguieron mirándose sin soltarse hasta que Harry Potter gritó por que se había quemado con el café.

-¿Vas al San Mungo?-preguntó Ron Weasley a su amiga.-¿No te quedas al partido?

-No puedo… Quiero ver una poción.-dijo incómoda; no sabía por que pero desde el desayuno deseaba irse.

-¿Quieres que te alcance?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No te molestes… Creo que Luna quiere hablar contigo desde anoche.-dijo percatándose de la intensa mirada de celos de la rubia.

-Quiere que nos vayamos a vivir juntos.- murmuró Ron.

-¿Tú no quieres?

-Si, pero no se si ahora.

-Piénsalo bien antes de lastimarla-aconsejó-. Me debo ir… ¿Vienes, Sirius?

El animago asintió, desapareciendo con ella.

000

Días después…

-¿Hermione?-preguntó Sirius Black golpeando la puerta del departamento de la castaña. Estaba sorprendido, había declarado enfermedad y se había tomado la semana.

-Si…¿Quién es?-preguntó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sirius, ¿piensas abrirme?

-No puedo…Disculpa.-respondió desde el otro lado.

-¿Estás bien? No respondiste las cartas y desconectaste la chimenea.

-Si…sólo que tengo un pequeño problema…-murmuró molesta.

-Déjame pasar.-dijo curioso, imaginándose diversas situaciones casi inverosímiles.

-Ponte un hechizo burbuja.-Sirius lo hizo al instante y entró.

Una sonrisa divertida se formó en su cara al ver a Hermione Granger cubierta de puntos rojos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Las consecuencias de la viruela, parte II

- Odio estar enferma- se quejó.

- ¿Ya tomaste la poción?

-Cada seis horas… tengo una alarma para ello.-respondió molesta, sentándose en el sillón con cansancio.

- ¿Por qué no respondiste las cartas?

- Por que iban a transportar la enfermedad…¡Odio a Draco Malfoy!- dijo enfadada mientras hacía un complicado movimiento para rascarse la espalda.

- Sabes que no debes rascarte.

- Pica- se quejó molesta-. ¿No podía tener negocios normales que no incluyesen enfermedades contagiosas?-murmuró más enfadada que antes.

- ¿Quieres comer algo?

- Ya almorcé… Los vasos que están en la bandeja naranja están desinfectados con cloro, esos puedes usarlos; los otros no los toques por las dudas.

- No te preocupes… Ya tuve la viruela de pequeño.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-preguntó molesta.

- No lo preguntaste-respondió como si fuese obvio-. No conocía tu departamento…-murmuró.

- Según Ron parece una biblioteca.

- No se equivoca-respondió divertido-. No te hacía leyendo magia negra.

- Tiene buenas pociones… Además fue un regalo- respondió-. ¿Quieres?-preguntó mientras servía un vaso de whiskey.

- No debes beber…Si, sírveme.-respondió cortando su propio sermón.

- Ten.-dijo pasándole el vaso.

- Se puede ver el río.- dijo sorprendido.

- Desde la cocina se puede ver el Canada Square.- dijo mientras se sentaba- ¿No tenías guardia?

- Si, pero estaba aburrido… Además digamos que no se van a hacer problema por que haya faltado.

- ¿Sucedió algo?

- Si hubieses leído el diario o alguna de las cartas, te hubieses enterado que me nombraron sanador en jefe de magia por accidente.

- Te felicito.-dijo contenta. Se levantó para darle un abrazo pero se detuvo recordando que estaba cubierta por manchas-Lamento no haberte felicitado antes.-lamentó.

- No importa, te entiendo…-dijo con la mirada gacha-No sabíamos que estabas enferma.

- No quise contagiarlos.- dijo azorada por la mirada directa del pelinegro.

- ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó curioso de ver un televisor.

- Un televisor.-respondió mientras volvía a servirse whisky.

- ¿Para qué…?-como respuesta lo encendió. Sirius lo miraba curioso. Hermione no pudo disimular una sonrisa al verlo mirar el televisor de esa forma, como un niño pequeño que no entendía.

- Sirve para ver películas, programas… Elige lo que te gusta.-dijo pasándole el control mientras se sentaba.

Estuvieron un buen rato pasando de canal en canal…Hermione, quien había aprendido la programación en una semana, le explicaba de qué iban los programas a Sirius hasta que un timbrazo fuerte los sobresaltó.

-¿Esperas a alguien?-preguntó.

-No.-respondió sorprendida…Se estaba quedando dormida y muy a gusto.

Sacando su varita con cuidado, Hermione fue a ver a la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrarse un pálido Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Draco?-preguntó sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venía a ver como estabas… No respondiste mis lechuzas…

- Estoy con viruela.- ¨ gracias a ti ¨ omitió.

- ¿Piensas recibirme en el palier?

- No veo por que debas entrar.

- ¿Pasa algo Hermione?-preguntó Sirius desde el sillón.

- ¿Con quién estás?-preguntó el rubio, ciertamente molesto.

- Hola Draco.-saludó Sirius al rubio. Malfoy le tendió la mano.

- Sirius…Que sorpresa.-dijo con un tono respetuoso, que pocas veces se escuchó. Aprovechando que Hermione no estaba atenta se coló en el departamento- ¿Pasabas a ver a Mione?

- Si… me sorprendió que no fuese al San Mungo.

- Seguro que eres tan protector con las demás medimagas.-sonrió. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, molesta por el comentario.

- Te estás desubicando- advirtió molesta-.Y de hecho no te dije que pasases.

- No hay problema Mione.-dijo Sirius- Creo que me tengo que ir.

- No Sirius, Draco ya se iba.- interrumpió Hermione. Con un rápido movimiento de varita lo sacó del departamento y cerró la puerta- Disculpa…No sabía que vendría…

- Tiene razón.-murmuró Sirius, sentándose con elegancia en el sillón- No tengo que estar aquí.

- Eres mi amigo…puedes venir cuantas veces quieras.- respondió Hermione mientras abría una lata de galletas Weasley.

- Gracias…pero el tiene razón.

- Pensé que no le dabas la razón a Draco por una cuestión de principios.- Sirius sonrió ante el comentario.

- Con el tiempo, dejas de ser tan gryffindor.

- Estuve a punto de ir a Ravenclaw, ese no es un argumento. Es Malfoy, me engañó con respecto al divorcio y me contagió viruela…Lo detesto hasta nuevo aviso- dijo mientras comía una galleta-. Sírvete, las hizo Molly.

00

- Mmmm…-murmuró Hermione molesta.

Estaba dormida y alguien la acababa de despertar. Abrió perezosamente un ojo y se encontró con el rostro dormido de Sirius Black, quien descansaba debajo de ella. Hermione tenía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sirius y el animago la abrazaba con cuidado por la cintura.

Tenía sueño y estaba muy cómoda… ¿Por qué no volver a dormir? Cerrando sus párpados, se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.

Riiinnnnggggg- sonó por todo el living. Sirius y Hermione se levantaron asustados, sin entender que sucedía. Por la ventana se veía un cielo negro y algunas estrellas.

- ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Sirius quien había vuelto a tirar su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón y seguía amarrando a la chica por la cintura.

- Las once y media…

- Riiiinnggg.- sonó nuevamente.

- ¿Es tu teléfono?-preguntó Sirius.

- No… ¿Tu bipper?

- No…si, puede ser…- Convocando su abrigo sacó el pequeño rectangulito donde parpadeaba una luz verde-. ¿Tienes teléfono?

- Ten-dijo pasándoselo-. ¿Pizza?-preguntó la chica. Sirius asintió sonriendo.

- Hola…- Se escuchaba un fuerte ruido y una voz chillona.-No, disculpa…tengo una urgencia…No iré…Perfecto…si, luego te llamo...Cuídate.- y colgó. Hermione, desde la cocina, fingía buscar el imán de la pizzería mientras escuchaba toda la conversación, y sonreía internamente por que se quedase con ella.

00

Los días pasaron y Hermione se iba acostumbrando aún más a que Sirius pasase después del San Mungo por su casa; generalmente se quedaba para cenar y cuando veían alguna película, se quedaba a dormir allí.

Harry y Ron habían pasado a saludarla unas cuantas veces, sorprendiéndose que Sirius estuviese allí.

- Sirius-saludó Ron con sorpresa mientras Harry saludaba a Hermione y cerraba la puerta-. Con razón no te encontrábamos en Grimmauld…

- ¿Cómo va?-saludó Harry a Sirius. Dio una rápida mirada de reojo a como Sirius miraba a Hermione y la facilidad con la que se desenvolvía en la casa y comprendió rápidamente que no era la primera vez que estaba allí.

-Bien, ¿Ustedes? Hace tiempo que no tenía noticias.

- Pues pronto tendrás unas excelentes…-dijo Ron.

- ¿Sucedió algo?-preguntó Hermione confundida

- El flameante próximo Sr. Lovegood…- anunció Harry sentándose en el sofá, divertido por la colorada cara de su amigo. Hermione lo miró interrogante y lo abrazó con entusiasmo.

- ¿En serio? Oh, Ron…te felicito… ¿Cuándo será? ¿Será en la madriguera? ¿Dónde se lo pediste…?- No pudo continuar su explosión de preguntas por que Sirius, pasándole un brazo por la cintura la sentó en su regazo y le tapó la boca con la mano.

- Cuenta…no interrumpirá.- Hermione lo miró enfadada y Harry sonrió ante la escena.- Creo que hay café en la cafetera…

Luego de esa tarde, pasaron de vez en cuando, ya acostumbrados a la presencia de Sirius. Hermione se recuperaba cada vez más rápido y su piel casi parecía normal hasta que una mañana se despertó y se miró en el espejo:

- AAAAAAAA- gritó asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa? Hermione…quiero dormir.- murmuró Sirius desde el sofá.

Hermione no se molestó en responder si no que corrió al baño y se encerró en este mientras conjuraba diversas cosas, todo sin salir de allí.-¿Estás bien?-preguntó del otro lado.

- Si…sólo que las manchas no están pero quedaron secuelas.

- ¿Secuelas?-preguntó confundido. Abrió la puerta con un hechizo, sin interesarle la negativa de ella y la vio, con la camisa del pijama abierta mientras se untaba una loción para desaparecer las escamas en las que se había convertido su piel…una especie de piel de dragón con color humano.

- Merecería una foto…pero tempo tu venganza.- sonrió divertido.

- Sirius Black, cállate si no quieres que te convierta en un felpudo.

- Me tienta la idea, pero no gracias.-declinó con tono amable- No es tan grave…En dos días se te irán.

- Luzco como un dragón.- refutó ella enfadada.

- Haces juego con tu ex.- respondió divertido- ¿Quieres café?

- Por favor.-agradeció. Sirius se fue y en ese momento Hermione entendió que la había visto con la camisa completamente abierta. Su cara lució un fuerte color butano.

Al acercarse a la puerta de su habitación, la castaña escuchó la voz del animago; que parecía hablar con alguien:

- No, no iré hoy a la noche…-decía Sirius Black por teléfono.

Disfrazándose de afgana la chica había observado Sirius. Nuevamente la curiosidad la invadió.

Era la segunda vez que alguien llamaba a Sirius, y según escuchaba una mujer histérica y él se negaba.

- No, y no te permito que me hables… Sabes algo-dijo furioso, reconocía sus emociones en su tono de voz- Eres inaguantable, ¡Vete al demonio!

Con esas agradables palabras colgó el teléfono y golpeó la puerta de Hermione.

- Pasa.- gritó desde su vestidor; fingía estar ocupada en terminar de colocarse su polera

- ¿No hace calor para usar cuello tortuga?

- No si tienes una piel horrible.-murmuró enfadada- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

- Tengo la noche libre… ¿Quieres venir a patinar?

- Estamos en primavera.

- ¿Si o no?

- Luzco horrible.

- ¿Vienes o no?-preguntó molesto.

- ¿Dónde iremos?

- Es sorpresa.-sonrió antes de darle un beso entre la mejilla y la oreja y desaparecer.

Hermione omitió un pequeño gritito de terror al sentir como se deslizaba a gran velocidad por la inmensa pista helada. Realmente Sirius la había sorprendido llevándola a patinar a ese precioso lago congelado en Escocia.

Era perfecto…no había nadie, el aire frío hacía que no le picase la piel y le divertía ver como Sirius se esforzaba para que se divirtiese.

-Patinas bien.- elogió el animago.

- Tu también.- reconoció.

- Obviamente-dijo con aires de grandeza-. También soy excelente en el hielo.- Hermione optó por dejarle pasar el comentario y seguir patinando un poco más, hasta que un rato después, completamente metida en sus pensamientos sintió como Sirius la tomaba por la cintura, con mucha fuerza.

- Despacio, comienza a patinar para atrás…-murmuró a su oído. El aliento cálido de él contra la fría y sensible piel del oído de ella la hizo temblar, sin embargo obedeció rápidamente y segundos después de patinar furiosamente y con gran velocidad comprendió lo que pasaba…El hiel había comenzado a resquebrajarse debajo de ellos.

0

Luego de la experiencia con el hielo, Sirius parecía muy interesado en demostrar que sus salidas no tenían por que acabar en accidentes… Claro, que Hermione las revocaba amablemente, recordándole el estado de su piel, y por si fuera poco, la fiebre había regresado.

Y también regresó Draco Malfoy, quien aparentemente había salido de viaje. Una noche, en al que Hermione y Sirius estaban cenando, apareció en la puerta del departamento con un enorme arreglo de rosas y azucenas.

- ¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó haciendo caritas de cachorrillo abandonado. Hermione reconoció internamente que nunca había podido dejar de tenerle lástima a Draco Malfoy, incluso en sus peores épocas escolares.

- Si.- murmuró corriéndose- Gracias.-dijo acomodando las flores en una mesilla.

- Me habías dicho que te gustaban las azucenas.-comentó el rubio.

-Cierto.- asintió- Estábamos cenando…

- No quiero interrumpir.- Sirius alzó una ceja, no creyéndose el comentario- Pasaba a ver como estabas y a decirte que acepto firmar el repudio.

- De acuerdo.- asintió ella, incómoda por Sirius escuchase aquello.

- Quiero que pienses bien antes de hacerlo Hermione.- dijo Draco dándole un sobre de papel madera y un beso en la comisura de los labios antes de despedirse de ellos e irse.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Sirius, sentándose en el living. Había perdido todo el apetito.

- Lo quiero pero se que no cambiará.-murmuró Hermione- Puede ser agradable un par de veces, pero no me quiere…

- Te ama.- corrigió Sirius, ante la cara de sorpresa de Hermione- Piensa que podría haberte hecho la vida imposible pero no quiso.

- ¿Por qué me haría la vida imposible?

- Lo dejaste a la semana de casarte… y huiste de su lado cuando estuvo enfermo.

- ¿Ahora lo justificas?-dijo levantando la voz.

- Claro que no… Sólo que dices estar enfadada con él para tapar tu culpa.

00

¨ Sólo que dices estar enfadada con él para tapar tu culpa.¨

Esa frase había retumbado toda la noche en su mente… No había podido dormirse realmente. Sirius, en cambio se quedó dormido en la mitad de un partido de rugby que veían por la televisión.

De repente sintió como si las manos del moreno la quemase, marcándola de una forma impura… Como diciendo en su piel que era infiel.

Claro que se podría decir que la idea la había tentado, pero había resistido… Estoicamente, a su gusto.

Miró una foto que había escondido en su escritorio de ella y Draco, la única que tenía de su boda con el rubio.

Sonrió como una tonta al ver la foto.

Si, lo quería… y ella estaba siendo ciertamente injusta.

Pretendía que el cambiase completamente, pero se estaba olvidando de que quería él.

¿Podrían arreglarse algún día?

Desde el sillón, Sirius Black comprendió rápidamente que luchaba una batalla perdida. Sonrió, ¿desde cuándo la consideraba una batalla? Nunca había existido, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Hermione entendiese que su futuro estaba al lado de Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: El final.

Días después de que Draco le dejase los papeles para el repudio, Hermione se terminó de curar completamente de la viruela de dragón; y lo primero que hizo fue hablar con Draco Malfoy.

Harry y Ron, por su parte, no entendían que le pasaba a Sirius. El animago se había sumido en una especie de trance cada vez que alguien mencionaba a la castaña. Era como recordar algo doloroso y placentero al mismo tiempo. Algo terriblemente contradictorio, como ella…

Hermione salió de la ducha y miró la ropa que había dejado encima de su cama. Un sencillo pantalón negro y un chaleco sin mangas de cuero, que se ajustaba perfectamente a ella. Había quedado en hablar con Draco en un centro comercial que estaba cerca de su departamento.

Ni bien llegó sonrió al ver que el rubio había sido puntual. Siempre diferente a ella.

- Es enorme.-dijo mirando el centro comercial con atención- Deben caber setenta veces el callejón Diagon.

- Y eso que solo vez la parte de arriba… Tiene cuatro subsuelos y se comunica con el subte.

- ¿El trencito bajo tierra?-preguntó confundido.

- El mismo.-respondió sorprendida que lo conociese.

- Una vez viaje con mi madre… Parecía transporte de ganado.

- Es terrible en la hora pico.-repuso ella.

Se miraron y los dos se sonrojaron.

- Estoy seguro que no me pediste que hablásemos para discutir sobre el subte.

- No, quería que hablásemos sobre el repudio.

- Ni bien lo firmes perderás todo derecho como mi esposa…

-Pero según leí, tu no como mi marido.

- No es mi culpa que las leyes mágicas sean tan poco feministas…De eso no me puedes acusar. Quizá si a mi padre…- murmuró con una sonrisa- Pero puedes estar tranquila que no me meteré cuando rearmes tu vida junto a Black.

- No estoy con él.-murmuró de la misma forma que él lo hacía- Y pensaba en quemar los papeles…- Draco la miró sorprendido, como intentando encontrar una segunda lectura de ello- Me di cuenta que te culpó de varias cosas para ocultar mi culpa por lo que hice.

- Actuaste siguiendo tus instintos… Yo debí preverlo.

- No, y no tenías por que hacerlo.-repuso un tanto incómoda… ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que quería pedirle disculpas?- Firmaré los papeles así estás libre para casarte con alguien más.

- No quiero que lo hagas si aún le encuentras sentido a esto.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan endemoniadamente complicado, Draco Malfoy?- dijo antes de tomar la iniciativa, rápidamente respondida, de besarlo.

El flameante matrimonio Malfoy apareció enseguida en todas las revistas del corazón mágico. Todos los reporteros, intrigados por la extraña unión habían averiguado e inventado la relación de ellos… Unos pocos se tomaron el trabajo de averiguar que se encontraron en Mónaco y que allí se casaron.

Los Weasley se tomaron la noticia de la manera esperable:

Ron no le habló por un mes, los mellizos enviaron un ramo de rosas que a la noche se convertían en una manada de abejas que los picaron de pies a cabezas y la Señora Weasley intentó organizar una celebración.

Enfrentándose a la implacable ira de Narcisa Malfoy, quien se alegró de ver a su hijo feliz aunque no fuese junto con una noble chica sangre pura. Rápidamente acogió a Hermione; ya no le encontraba el mismo sentido que antes a la diferencia de sangres.

Sin embargo, y contra la sorpresa de la propia Hermione, quien peor se tomó la noticia fue su propia madre.

Denise Boudelle Granger no concordó con Draco Malfoy de la manera que Hermione hubiese esperado. Uno de los temas que salió en la discusión fue:

- No es muggle y no tiene título.

Hermione se sorprendió…esperaba esos prejuicios de la señora Malfoy, no de su propia madre, pero harta al fin respondió:

- La abuela tampoco cuando se casó con el abuelo Pierre.

- Pero por lo menos ambos eran… normales.-dijo finalmente. Hermione cerró la mirada completamente dolorida, pero decidió no darle importancia a los comentarios de su madre y hacer su vida por su cuenta.

Draco Malfoy parecía cada día más enamorado de la castaña, y valoró en exceso que la chica decidiese darle una patada a su familia por él… Extrañamente se sintió más unido a ella cuando entendió que los muggles y los magos compartían prejuicios de la misma manera.


End file.
